


"You Look so Good in Blue"

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: FUTCT Era, Fluff, From Under the Cork Tree, M/M, Nail Polish, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), RIP the color orange, cute shit, painting nails, sleepy patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's basically just Pete painting Patrick's nails.(Can be read platonically or romantically-)
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	"You Look so Good in Blue"

It's 3 AM when Patrick woke to the smell of nail polish and acetone, a very strong smell mind you. He slowly sits up dragging the blanket up with him, rubbing his eyes and hears someone talking. Considering it's still dark outside, he comes to the conclusion it's Pete because, of course, Pete would be talking to himself at 3 AM doing his nails. It just makes sense once you know Pete.

Sliding out of his bunk, he wraps the blanket around himself, because fuck if it isn't cold. He walks tiredly to the lounge area of the bus and stops when he sees Pete. Pete looks up at Patrick in surprise, then quickly grinning, making a gesture for Patrick to sit next to him. And in all honesty, he almost turned around and went back to bed- but notice the word in that sentence was 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵.

"'Tricky, 'Trick come here," Pete makes grabby hands at him and Patrick trudges toward where Pete's sitting and sits beside him. It's silent for the next few minutes until Patrick breaks the silence,

"Dude, how the fuck are you not cold? It's like, fucking freezing in here." 

Pete looks sheepishly at the bus window above the seating, "Well, you see 'Trick, nail polish smells pretty bad, y'know? So I opened the window, to make it smell not as bad."

Patrick sighs shivering, he's too tired to be mad at Pete. He looks closely at the table and sees all the colors Pete has out; red, black, different shades of blue, almost every color except orange. Then he looks at Pete's nails and sees he painted them black, which Patrick isn't surprised at all. Pete has been for more of an "edgy look" recently. 

Pete notices Patrick looking at his freshly-done nails and grins even more, "You like them? They were kinda a bitch to do on my right hand, but I don't think I fucked it up too bad."

Patrick closes his eyes and nods, "Yeah man, they look fine from what I can see. I'm not a professional or anything, though."

Pete laughs, gently elbowing Patrick's side, "Yeah, but I bet you could be if you really wanted." Then, that's when Pete got his best idea, or second, the first one was having Patrick become their singer. "Dude, you should let me do your nails."

That's when Patrick opens his eyes again and looks at Pete like he was crazy, "What? No way man, it wouldn't even look good on me."

Pete gasps, looking shocked, "No, no, Patrick, nobody can look bad wearing this stuff. There are so many colors 'n shit, and they all would look pretty on you too." Pete searches around for Patrick's favorite color when he realizes that he doesn't have it, so he settles on a baby blue color. It can match Patrick's denim jacket and his eyes, perfect. "Pattycakes c'mere, give me your hand, I'm gonna paint your nails."

Patrick sighs tiredly and gives Pete his left hand, even though he said no to this, he's really too tired to care at the moment. Plus, a little nail polish never hurt anyone.

It's about 30 minutes when Pete finally lets his hands go, nail polish and top coat finally dry. He looks at the baby blue color and runs his fingers over them, smiling a little. He might claim that nail polish isn't his thing, he does like the feeling of it. 

"See? I told you that you would look pretty with it!" Pete laughed, taking Patrick's hand and kissing it. Patrick giggles at the feeling and shrugs Pete away,

"Whatever Pete. I'm going to head back to bed and you probably should too, it's almost 4 AM." Patrick stands with his blanket still wrapped around him, Pete stands up too and follows Patrick back to his bunk. "That wasn't an invitation for you to join me either Peter," Patrick says, climbing up but still leaving the bunk curtain open.

Pete climbs up anyway and closes the curtain, laying down beside Patrick, "Shh pretty boy, you're going to have to try harder than that to get rid of me."

The next thing Pete knew was that Patrick was asleep and then he soon was too.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this sucks so much, I basically wrote this to get away from my mind-
> 
> Im so tired, I'm going to bed after this.


End file.
